The Terrifying Make Up Test
by Dying Rebel
Summary: Maka and Soul's relationship is put to the test while struggling to ace their make up exam. This is the sequel to The Life Changing Test/World Changing Quiz. Enjoy! .
1. Chapter 1

**Jane:** I know this is long over due, but here it is, the sequel to The Life Changing Test! Or, The World Changing Quiz. However you know it as. I had to tweak the title a bit for personal reasons I'm not going to disclose, but, you want to get on reading, so, enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

The clock ticking in Professor Stein's classroom was the only sound being made in the room, aside from the busy scribbling of pencils. All of the professor's students were finishing up their last answers. All except for seven individual students. Seven students who had not studied all week, and instead drank, partied, and went on a rogue mission the night before. Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz, Patti, and Death The Kid were all miserably, and hopelessly wracking their brains for answers to the seemingly impossible questions. Then, the bell ending their class period rung, and the group groaned in upset together. Professor Stein wheeled around to the front of the class wearing his typical sadistic smile. Although he was speaking to all of his students, he was looking directly at the group of seven, as if he knew they hadn't finished.

"Alright class. Turn in your tests on your way out, same as you always do. Before you leave, although I'm quite certain you all finished and passed with flying colors, I'd like to let you know that next week, one hour before school starts, I'll be holding a make up test. Heh heh heh! See you later then!" The mad scientist pushed off and sailed out of the classroom down the hallway.

Maka was the first person to drop her head on the desk in depression. Her boyfriend, Soul Eater, patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Come on, love." He said. "Let's go home." The only response he got was an agitated groan. Black*Star, who had noticed her despair, grinned widely and ran up to Maka and Soul.

"Get up, Maka! There's no time for moping with your God around! Besides, you heard Stein. We'll all just go make it up next week." The girl lifted her head up to glare at her annoying friend.

"You don't get it, Black*Star. I promised my mom I'd do well on this test, and I didn't even finish. A make up test still means I failed. So just leave me alone." She went back to her moping, but Black*Star began to laugh.

"Jeez, Maka, you're even more emo than Kid! Come on, let's go get some ice cream!" With that, Black*Star lifted Maka by her waist, threw her over his shoulder and ran out of the classroom with her beating his shoulder, screaming insults at him and yelling at Soul to come and get her. Soul and Tsubaki were left staring dumfounded after them.

Liz and Patti got up to stretch, yawning and rubbing their eyes sleepily. Patti turned and noticed Kid was hunched over his desk, sobbing silently the way he did when he made a symmetrical error. She poked his head repeatedly, giggling.

"What's wrong now, Kiddo?" Kid slowly turned his head, tears streaming out of his golden eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Patti, ever since I failed the Super Written Exam, I've made a point to take tests with symmetrical efficiency and speed. I never even thought about the possability of failing because I didn't _know_ the answer. Now what am I supposed to do? Oh, I'm such garbage! Lousy asymmetrical gar-"

"Kid, I swear to Death, if you call yourself garbage one more time, I'm gonna kick my boot so far up your ass-"

"No need to finish, Liz. I think he gets the point." Soul had interrupted the usual banter Liz and Kid did, as he had heard variations of it enough times to know Kid's bipolar syndrome would kick in anytime and he'd get over his short lived depression and go back to his tolerable annoying self.

The young Shinigami stood and wiped his eyes. "Quite right, Soul. Well then, how about we all go join Black*Star and Maka for ice cream, shall we?" Kid shoved his hands into his pockets and walked out of the room, followed by his partners. Soul looked over at Tsubaki, shrugged, and they too followed Kid downtown to the ice cream parlor.

"Black*Star, this isn't going to make me feel better." Maka was staring angrily at the ice cream in metal tubs behind the glass, her arms crossed defiantly over her chest. Her blue haired friend looked over and cracked a smile.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm buying you ice cream too. Now smile real pretty and tell the guy what you want. We're up next." Maka glared over at him, but returned her attention to the counter. She gave the tubs one last cursory glance before turning to the woman working the counter.

"Hi, can I have a strawberry sundae, please?" She asked the lady. The woman smiled a fake smile and turned to Black*Star.

"And what can I get you today?"

"I'll have a triple chocolate scoop waffle cone." The woman gave him a last grimace before turning to give the order to the other workers. In five minutes, they had paid, gotten their ice creams, and found a bench outside. Maka was smiling after a few bites of her treat, and Black*Star's smile turned smug.

"And you said this wouldn't cheer you up." The green eyed girl shrugged.

"I never said I wasn't a hypocrite." She replied. "But I'm still depressed about failing the test. And now I have to cram studying into a short week. Again." She sighed and returned to her sundae.

"Well, I honestly don't think I'll retake it unless I fail. If I got a D, I'll be fine." Maka stared at Black*Star with an obvious lack of understanding for his words.

"How can you even say that? Don't you want to do your best?" Black*Star sneered at her.

"I _did _do my best. As I'm sure Tsubaki has told you, I study for every test I take. The content just doesn't stick. So, if I've passed, I'll take what I can get. Is that too difficult for a nerd like you to understand?"

She looked away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry." She muttered. He began to laugh.

"Oh, don't get so sad again! I took you out to cheer you up, so try not to bring me down with you, okay?" Maka giggled and nodded. Soul, Tsubaki, and the others came out of the store just then holding ice creams and grinning. Soul pulled out a chair from a nearby table and sat down, motioning for Maka to join him. Kid, Liz, and Patti sat around the table, and Tsubaki scooted next to Black*Star. The group of friends all laughed and joked for a few hours before it was time for them to go home.

"So, you guys have to take the test _again?_" Blair was lounging on the couch in cat form when Soul and Maka came home. They explained to her their situation and when they finished, she was rolling around laughing.

"That's so stupid! Wow, it must suck to be you guys!" Soul picked up the purple cat by the scruff of her neck and put her in the cage they used to take her to the vet.

"Dammit, Soul!" She cried from the tiny box. "I was only kidding! Can't you take a joke?" Soul grinned at her scowl.

"Guess not. Good night, Blair." The cat began to scratch and meow loudly but Soul only chuckled to himself.

"Come on, Maka." He said. "Let's go to sleep. Its already pretty late as it is." Maka smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Okay. But, this week, will you promise to study with me. This is our last chance." Her smiling face had turned serious, causing Soul to laugh.

"Trust me, we're not going to fail. Don't worry about it." He gave her a lingering kiss before turning to his bedroom and falling asleep as soon as his head made contact with his pillow.

**Jane: **And that was the first chapter of the continuation! What did you guys think? Was it good enough? I feel kind of rusty.

**Soul: **No wonder, you haven't done anything in five month**s. **Geez, you're lazy.

**Maka:** Shhh! Shut up Soul! She could fail us, you know!

**Jane: **Quite right. I'll keep that comment in mind. Thanks Soul!

**Soul: **Aw, dammit!

**Jane: **Thanks for reading, you guys! And I promise, I'll update soon. Oh, and you know, feel free to subscribe or comment or whatever you like. Pretty please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Jane:** No time to explain. After several months, I've uploaded the next chapter. I'm very sorry.

**Chapter 2**

"Alright class, I've got your test scores. May I just say, I'm very impressed with how the majority of you did on your tests. With the exception of only a handful of students." Professor Stein smiled wickedly over at Maka, causing the poor girl to flush beet red with embarrassment.

"Kim," the mad man called "can you pass everyone's tests back to them, please?" The pinkette nodded and went to Stein's desk to pick up the thick stack of white paper.

As their classmates cheered over their apparently successful grades, the seven slackers wrung their hands in anxiety. Finally, Kim came around to them with a pitying expression. Silently, she handed each of them their tests, sprinting back to her seat to avoid any misplaced anger.

Four of them groaned as expected, while the other three sighed with relief. Tsubaki, Kid and Liz had all passed. Tsubaki received an 89, Kid received a 100, and Liz received an 84. Maka's face went completely numb as she stared down at her 73. Soul and Black*Star swore at their 67s, and Patty cried as she colored a giraffe over the number 16.

"God dammit. I guess we'll have to retake it, huh Maka?" Soul looked down towards Maka's seat, but found that it was empty. "Maka?" He scoped the room for his missing meister.

A quiet moan was heard in the smallest corner of the room. Soul hopped down from his seat to see Maka huddled in the corner with her knees pulled up to her chin. Sighing, Soul went over and picked up his bundle of a girlfriend. He waved goodbye to their friends and carried her to his motorcycle before he had to pull her legs apart to seat her on the bike. Locking her arms around his waist, Soul turned his key in the ignition, revved the engine, and drove the two of them back to their apartment.

…...

The white haired teen yawned as he sat up on their orange couch. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was about a quarter past one. He must have fallen asleep waiting for Maka. _Maka, _he thought. He slid his legs off the couch and scratched his head as he sluggishly trudged to his meister's door. He knocked lightly before pushing open the door.

"Maka? You alive in here?" She was hunched over several open textbooks and scattered sheets of paper, muttering to herself angrily. Soul sighed deeply, causing Maka to spring up off the floor and spin around to see who had invaded her working space. Her eyes were red and bagged from exhaustion, and her brows furrowed in anger. She had a pencil behind each ear, forgotten sticky notes clinging to her arms, and eraser shavings covering her shirt.

"What?! What do you need?! Can't you see I'm busy?!" Shock spread across both of their faces. Yes, Maka would occasionally blow up over Soul's criticisms, resulting in a large book to the cranium for her partner, but she'd never overreacted to anything before. Not like this.

Maka must have realized this because immediately after her outburst, her lip began to quiver and she apologize fervently.

"Oh Death, Soul, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get mad like that-I mean, I'm not mad I'm just stressed. Not because of you though! Ugh, I can't believe I said that, that was so stupid of me! I'm really sorry." Soul smiled gently and nodded.

"I know you didn't mean it or anything," He assured her. "I just came in to tell you it's getting pretty late. I don't know if you're hungry, but I wrapped up your dinner and put it in the fridge if you're looking for something to eat later." He walked forward to kiss her forward before bidding her goodnight. He closed her door behind himself carefully before sulking off to bed himself.

Alone in her room, Maka muttered to herself for losing control again. She surveyed all the studying she'd done as it lay on the floor in front of her. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. _Well, _she thought, _I'm no where near ready for the test. But I think I did a decent job studying. I guess I can finish it tomorrow._

She had not realized how truly tired she was until she changed into her pajamas and slumped onto her bed. Once she had, she found she had no trouble at all falling asleep. In fact, her subconscious was relieved to escape reality and enjoy the world of dreams. Not only did she find solace in her dreams, but she also seemed to encounter a blonde stranger she'd never met before. She was laughing with him, running with him, holding his hands. Kissing him. Her dream was only interrupted by a feline Blair, pawing at her face, Blair's version of a wake-up call.

Begrudgingly, Maka rose from her bed and changed into her day clothes. As she did so she vaguely recalled a dream she must have had last night. She remembered it being a pleasant dream, but she just couldn't remember what it was about. It bothered her for a while until she resigned her struggled thought with a simple _Oh well..._

**Jane: **Well well, that was a bit of an awkward moment, I must say.

**Soul: **There you go trying to start drama again. It didn't matter, and anyways, Maka already apologized.

**Jane: **That wasn't the awkward moment I was talking about...

**Soul: **Huh?

**Maka: **Jane...!

**Jane: **Shh...73, Maka...

**Maka: **But...but...why would you do that?!

**Jane: **I'm creating a learning experience for you! Now calm your self, and let the nice readers review, alright?


End file.
